Invincible
by Fallin'Down
Summary: The world has always been so very cruel, so very scary, corrupt, bullshit. But before could never compare to how it is this very moment, had I ever thought the humans wouldn't be the top of the food chain...No. Had I thought we'd be enslaved? NO. Had I thought I'd ever come to like one of these monsters...definitely NOT. -A Death Note Vampire Story- Contains lots of Blood & Gore.
1. Chapter 1

_Invincible_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Part 1: The beginning**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Nor do I own Vampires, Day Breakers and or Zombies.**_

* * *

_Catch myself before I fall…See through all the reasons we are letting go…even if this day won't come…I burn a thousand moons to just to light a single sun…_

* * *

Since the very start I found myself thinking death was completely normal, and of course I'd never cry over any death, because it was Inevitable. In my mind it was something you can't run from, there was life, it's given to you whether or not you want it, and there's death, you tend to stride away from death, but the middle of the black and the white, the purity and the darkness, there's grey, white and black is grey, The dead are black, the living are white, and the middle of black and white…well, that I didn't know was real, the living dead. Instead of the roaming figures who lusted for blood, were blood-thirsty, I would have rather had Zombies, at least I knew that zombies were dumb, some of these Vampires where far smarter than I.

That feared me, but that was AFTER I knew they were real, but the world is a very large place…you can't visit the whole entire world before death, every town, every country, every ocean and beach and café…it's impossible, therefore in those places you can't get too…you have no idea what is happening, it started in Russia, reports of murders doubling, then tripling, then before we knew it, the world was slowly being taken over, people were being turned, and others were being eaten, and some vampires even wanted to create MATING camps, that's what I said about SMART, try to mate us, preserve their food, that's why I'd rather zombies…less dangerous, if that makes any sense. But I was terrified through this whole ordeal, I feared this would turn into that one movie…Day Breakers, where the vampires took and they made places to place the humans, like they were cattle. But as zombies have a weakness; The Brain.

Vampires too have a weakness, the sunlight. And this is not a tale of Twilight, they do not sparkle, they burn and fall to pieces, so I was very safe during the day, but that was before they came HERE. "Humans of the human world" a loud voice came over a speaker one day "You will be encased, in a dome. With an artificial sun." My life was over, my heart had already stopped, and I was dead. I knew I was dead, we were being kept in this country but they also cut the sun from this country and replaced it with an artificial one, so we STILL can tan, but the vampires won't burn.

Dead, completely and utterly dead. They now had no weakness, I'd say a wooden cross, but could I fight? No. I couldn't fight if I had a 10ft pole, I'd smack myself in the face with it, I'm lazy, clumsy, silly, ignorant and most importantly…cocky, If a vampire was to slam me against the wall I'd probably blurt out "Bite me" but…not that way, or I'd make some cocky comment like "My blood is gross man, full of tar and shit" And that's what I feared the most…was pissing them off, I KNEW I couldn't control my potty-mouth nor could I control the cocky comments that would rise out of my throat and caught my throat to no longer be there, and instead in shards like a mirror on the floor, to put it blankly I'd have my throat torn out and my organs thrown across roof-tops, just like confetti. Maybe they'd celebrate like that.

**Yes, I also had the darkest of thoughts.**

_But let me start at the beginning…shall I?_

* * *

AN; Well there is the first little chapter of my first and new story Invincible, Please review and tell me what you thought about it! and I hope you are interested enough to read on, now little things you might not understand WILL be described right here- Okay firstly day breakers is a movie to which the vampires take over the human world and create facilities much like farms for the humans so they can keep getting blood, there is a shortage on blood for the vampires in the movie and they also need the blood to SURVIVE, so it'll be SLIGHTLY like that in this little story, I hope to make this a very detailed and long story, and Vampires WILL take over the world, as that's been hinted very heavily at in this little beginning chapter, now the next chapter will be dated RIGHT before the vampires take over the world, this chapter itself was obviously set right when the vampires were taking over where the main-character is. ^^! (AN means Authors Note!)

* * *

Also another little thing the small sentence in the beginning (_Catch myself before I fall…See through all the reasons we are letting go…even if this day won't come…I burn a thousand moons to just to light a single sun…) _That is a lyric off the song **Epic Rock- Invincible 2013 (Battle-rock) **And I got inspiration from that song to write this story! So in each chapter I wanted to place a lyric from that song at the top.

* * *

Happy reading! ^^ -F;D


	2. Chapter 2

Invincible

Chapter 2: Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or vampires

* * *

_And now the darkest hour collides, With out unguarded lives_

* * *

Feet dragged, hunched back, mouth in a slight 'o', I was a walking zombie, I had several jobs to do today, consisting of my daily work in the regular coffee shop, and ranging to going to the bank and so forth, So I had a very tiring day, and the heat wave we were currently experiencing wasn't helping, which was weird, I hail from America and have lived here since I was slightly young, maybe 10? so I've been here for 6 years, and in these 6 years all I've experienced is heavy rain, so a sudden heat wave was weird and suspicious to me, but as usual I was paranoid, I had a problem with paranoia, infact a lot about me was super annoying, even I knew that, but it's not like I minded any of my really bad habits, like smoking, gaming...anyways, I let my mind wander once more and I'm already at home, I live with a room mate, she's nice but...she has a crush on me and I find it hard to be around her for too long, I was dumped off by my parents at the age of 6 and raised myself for these 10 years, I was dumped in England by my parents, because they obviously didn't want me, so she'll ask me out on a date and I'll be awkward as fuck because I just don't know how to love.

As sad as it sounds, I pushed open the door and a weird smell immediately cause my nose "Cas?" I called, I can't tell you how red she went the second she stated she was Cassidy and I called her Cas, apparently Cas is a pet name and you keep pet names between relationships that are strong? That's what she told me, so I fell into her trap. She's like a spider and I'm a fly. "HEY CAS?" I called louder, the bathroom swung open "oh hey..." she said slowly "What's up-" I paused and stared at the bandage on her arm "What happened?" I gasped "It's nothing" she answered "...Cas-" I started "I didn't do anything don't worry, I had an...issue earlier" I immediately paused "What issue?" I hissed "...I-I...well...got..." she trailed off "someone broke in" my eyes widened "DID YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM?" she laughed at me "No, they ran off, hurt me though." she pouted, I nodded and slunk over to the couch before collapsing onto it "rough day?" she asked me "I could ask the same...-" I yawned loudly "I'm gonna have a...nap-" I yawned again "Go to bed" she crossed her arms "can't be...bothered" I let my eyes slid shut and she laughed, minutes later before dropping off I felt a blanket around me.

"M-Matt" I groaned and turned over "MATT" I yelped and collapsed off the sofa "Ah...what?" I looked up and Cas stood over me "What?" I yawned as I rubbed my eyes, I thought she'd yell at me but instead I felt her finger nails dig into my neck, I yelped and jumped backwards, holding my hand to my bleeding neck "WHAT THE HELL C-" I paused and slid back as she stood there "...Cas" I whispered "Matt..." she hissed, her eyes flashed red and I yelped "CAS-" she jumped forward and I held up my arms, swinging to dodge any attacks "STOP!" I yelled as I ducked, she kneed me in the face and held me down, I struggled. "...M-Matt...I'm...so...sorry" she sobbed, I kicked her off and slid backwards, my eyes wide and full of fear "I didn't mean too...I couldn't" I stared at the visible bite on her arm "What are you a zombie?!" I yelled at her "N-No" she sobbed "I'm not-I'm sorry" I slid more back, scooting on my butt until I hit the wall "Stay away from me!" I yelped as I held up my hands "it's not my fault I-" "PEOPLE OF THE HUMAN WORLD" A voice rung out my eyes widened as I stared around.

"This is your new WORLD leader speaking" the slick voice stated "You'll be placed In a dome with an artificial sun" my eyes widened and it hit me "...It's not true" I whispered "THIS IS REAL LIFE NOT A FAIRY TALE, YOUR NOT DEAD!" I yelled "YOUR NOT A BLOOD-SUCKING MONSTER!" I added on, she licked her lips and looked away "You tried to bite me. You caused me to bleed...your sick..SICK!" I screamed "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" she yelled "STAY AWAY!" I yelled, then before I knew it my heart had stopped...vampires...there ONE weakness could be described like a zombies, the head, but the vampires weakness the sun...if they block the sun...I began to tremble "I have to go..." I whispered quickly as I stood up and rushed to my room "Matty-" she begged, I ignored her and began to quickly fill my backpack "I have to go...b-before they come kill me...before they turn me into a monster like you" I wiped the blood from my neck as I kept trembling and filling my back with games "Get me some cans of food" I whispered, she nodded and rushed off "Do not attempt to ESCAPE!" the voice warned, I shook my head "fuck that" I mumbled as she passed me some tinned peaches and beans, I stuffed them into my back and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Let me come with you-" she begged "No...I don't want to risk it" I whispered "your right...your hair it's just..." she looked away "blood red" I whispered "Do you have a hat to hide it?" I asked quickly "No..." she shook her head, I groaned and opened the door, I could already see neighbours panicking "LINE UP ACCORDING TO AGE" I shook my head "Bye" I whispered to her as I began to run down the street, I dodged people lining up and ran to where the exit to the town should be, only to see a giant gate, I shook it slightly and gave a small punch to it as I closed my eyes and began to run towards a house "If you do not line up, you will be hunted down and forced" the voice stated, I shook my head and began running down the length of the gate, my boots sinking into mud "WE GOT A RUNNER" FUCK. I kept running but sped up slightly, but they were too fast, in a flash and blur they were in-front of me, I scowled at them and ran around the house, they just kept speeding in-front of me "Give it up" one of them laughed "I'd rather die" I hissed "That can be arranged "one of them warned, I gritted my teeth as I turned and began to run again.

I was knocked to the ground before I could get anywhere, I struggled against the stone-wall grip and struggled to get my hand into my jacket, I lit my lighter and shoved it into it's face, it hissed and let go off me "BASTARD" I kneed it and burned his face again before I felt myself being flung into the gate, I grunted as the other vampire shook in pain slightly "you've got balls, for a kid" the vampire hissed in my ear, I struggled and held my lighter to it's hand, it dropped me and I hissed and stood up "I will kick you in the stomach" the vampire growled as he gripped my neck and held me up, I struggled to try to burn his hand when he snatched the lighter "Got to say, you put up a great fight" he send me a grin, I noticed people were watching as I kept kicking him, obviously it didn't hurt. "I'm getting bored kid" the vampire stated as he twisted my head to the side "AH-GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

Of course he ignored me and sunk his teeth into my neck, I yelped and hissed as I gripped him and slowly felt myself getting more and more dizzy, my vision blurring, I struggled weakly "Just go to sleep" the vampire whispered, I kept trying to stay awake, my eyes shutting slightly and reopening widely as he kept draining me, I kept struggling, making slight choking noises as my eyes burned with pained tears behind my goggles, the blood-loss was too much for me and I squeezed his arm before slumping over.


End file.
